1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner and more specifically, to a safety structure of a gas burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the movement of time, gas lighters are commonly used to make fire instead of matches. Further, handy gas burners, for example, hand gas torches are popularly accepted by consumers for the advantages of high mobility and ease of use. However, these handy gas burners must be kept away from reach of children. Because conventional handy gas burners can easily accidentally be triggered to make fire, they are not safe in use. There are numerous instances of fire accidents caused by children playing with gas burners. For easy use, the ignition switch of a conventional gas burner is not locked or can easily be unlocked, and a child may switch on the ignition switch accidentally when playing with the gas burner, thereby causing an accident.
Therefore, many countries have made relevant safety regulations stipulating installation of safety devices on gas burners, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,782 (equivalent to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 446104), U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,476 (equivalent to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 449018), U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,543 (equivalent to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 525749), U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,879 (equivalent to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 534277), and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 582519. The aforesaid various patents are issued to the present inventor. According to these patents, when a gas burner is not in use, it is in a locked state. To use the gas burner, the safety device has to be released. The releasing operation is quite complicated, thereby making it relatively difficult for children to conduct.